


Best Wrong Number

by Craftybadger1234



Series: Molly Meow [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Enemies to Friends, Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mild Language, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: A light-hearted fic based on this texting prompt:Character A: I never stopped loving you.Character B: I can't think of a worse time to ask but... who is this?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Molly Meow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062878
Comments: 36
Kudos: 248





	Best Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CleopatraIsMyName for reading this over for me twice - as a generic fic, and then as an HP fic!
> 
> Harry is in plain text.  
> Draco is in bold.
> 
> It doesn't come up in the fic (because why would it?) but the magical world would have their own mobile phone system and so any wrong number would definitely be another magical person.

(10:42 pm) I never stopped loving you.

**(10:45 pm) I can’t think of a worse time to ask but… who is this?**

(10:45 pm) Oops I’m so sorry. Wrong number.

**(10:46 pm) No problem. Might want to consider sobering up before sending that text to the right number.**

(10:46 pm) Unfortunately I cannot blame this on alcohol.

(10:46 pm) Just loneliness and nostalgia.

**(10:47 pm) I’m sorry for you?**

(10:47 pm) I appreciate your sympathy, stranger from the void.

**(10:47 pm) You’re welcome. Whoever they are, they probably don’t deserve your steadfast loyalty anyway.**

(10:48 pm) I love that you’ve taken my side without knowing even one single detail about the situation.

**(10:48 pm) You’re not the only one with steadfast loyalty.**

(10:49 pm) Ha! Thank you again, stranger from the void. This has been the best wrong number I’ve ever encountered.

**(10:50 pm) Again, you’re welcome. Have a good night.**

**(10:50 pm) And don’t send that text to the right number.**

(10:53 pm) That’s good advice. 

\--------

**(10:32 am) I know it’s weird to text you 3 days later, but I can’t stop thinking about you and want to be sure you’re ok.**

(10:33 am) You weren’t kidding about steadfast loyalty.

(10:33 am) I’m fine. Didn’t send the text, and the nostalgia passed.

**(10:34 am) Ok good to know. Mind at rest. Maybe now I can get some actual work done.**

(10:35 am) Was I really so distracting?

**(10:37 am) How often do you think someone says they never stopped loving me? I almost had a panic attack thinking one of those idiots was coming back to me.**

(10:38 am) The list is *that* long?

**(10:38 am) Well… no. But long enough to make me wonder.**

**(10:38 am) And then I couldn’t stop thinking about the circumstances and if you’d heeded my advice or not.**

(10:39 am) I did. Starting up that mess again was only going to end in disaster. So transposing the 7 and 3 saved my life.

(10:39 am) A mutual friend sent out a wedding announcement and it brought up a lot of feelings. But they’re best left buried.

**(10:40 am) Are you going to see 73 at this wedding?**

(10:42 am) Undoubtedly. But I’ll survive. We have the same circle of friends so I’m used to it. 

**(10:42 am) I cannot think of anything more awkward than hanging around an ex at birthdays and celebrations.**

(10:43 am) It wouldn’t be so bad if sometimes I had someone to bring with me. But I suck at meeting new people.

**(10:43 am) What? I find that hard to believe - someone as steadfast and loyal as yourself?**

(10:44 am) Ha! I could be a serial killer for all you know.

**(10:45 am) Are you? Because I should get my number changed if that’s the case.**

(10:47 am) I’m not. Not anymore anyway.

**(10:48 am) Excellent. Very reassuring. I’ll add that to your list of good qualities.**

**(10:48 am) 1. Steadfast**

**(10:48 am) 2. Loyal**

**(10:48 am) 3. Not a serial killer anymore**

(10:49 am) Wow, I look like a real catch when you put it like that. 

**(10:50 am) That’s the spirit! You’ll meet someone new and special in no time!**

(10:52 am) Well I’ve met you and that’s pretty new and special right?

(11:00 am) Oh no, I made this weird, didn’t I?

(11:27 am) This is why I’m not good at meeting new people. My mouth always runs away from me.

(12:03 pm) I’m so sorry. I won’t bother you again.

**(12:12 pm) Chill… I had a meeting. At work. Because I’m a grown up with a job.**

**(12:12 pm) This is the best conversation I’ve had in a long time.**

(12:13 pm) Ok good. That’s good to hear.

**(12:15 pm) It’s making my work day 10x more interesting. I can only stare at numbers for so long before I lose my mind. So it’s this or a crossword puzzle and the reception here isn’t good enough to google the answers so...**

(12:15 pm) Hit me up. I can google it for you.

**(12:17 pm) I don’t know how to put this tactfully but… do you also have a grown up job?**

(12:19 pm) You made me spew tea everywhere! 

(12:19 pm) Yes I, too, am a grown up with a real job.

**(12:20 pm) Just checking, one can never be too careful. Unless you’re lying to me.**

(12:21 pm) I’m honest as the day is long.

**(12:21 pm) #4 Honest**

(12:24 pm) I write children’s books which means I sit around in my pjs all day drawing mischievous animals that talk like 5 year olds. And I goof around on the internet. What’s the clue?

**(12:25 pm) Sea port in Japan, 6 letters**

(12:26 pm) I’ve got Nagoya, Hakata, and Sendai.

**(12:26 pm) Hakata. Thank you!**

**(12:27 pm) Ok seriously now, I have work to do. Have fun drawing your animals!**

(12:27 pm) I’d say have fun with your numbers but no one has fun with numbers so… 

**(12:30 pm) Numbers are brilliant. And I’m putting my phone in a drawer so you can’t distract me any longer.**

(12:32 pm) You think that will stop me from texting my new best friend? Doubtful!

(12:44 pm) This kitten looks like it’s plotting my demise but I’ve redrawn the eyes six times and it still looks the same.

(2:07 pm) I’ve given up on the kitten. I’ll save that drawing for an angrier story.

(3:15 pm) It turns out bunnies can be just as angry.

(3:20 pm) I’m not sure I should be illustrating *and* writing.

(4:13 pm) Maybe I shouldn’t be writing either. Why don’t bomb and tomb rhyme? Words are funny.

(5:04 pm) Why are there four mugs of tea on my desk?

**(5:07 pm) Should we start a ‘con’ list?**

**(5:07 pm) #1 Not tidy**

\--------  
\--------

**(12:04 pm) Today I have turkey and swiss on rye. And an apple.**

**(12:06 pm) What about you?**

**(12:07 pm) Hey #6 Hyper Focused!**

**(12:07 pm) It’s time for lunch!**

(12:08 pm) Again? That’s the third day in a row. Don’t you get sick of the same lunch everyday?

**(12:08 pm) Wrong. Yesterday I had a banana.**

**(12:08 pm) Changes the whole balance of the meal.**

(12:10 pm) Close enough, wanker. I will have leftover curry. What have we got today?

**(12:11 pm) 10 letter word for friendly. Third letter E.**

(12:12 pm) Gregarious.

(12:12) Just like me.

**(12:13 pm) #7 Gregarious. Very nice. I’m a killjoy pretty much all the time.**

(12: 13 pm) I should start a list for you, but I know I’d lose it.

**(12:13 pm) How goes the art today?**

(12:14 pm) Ok don’t get mad…

**(12:15 pm) Merlin, is this about to be #3 Easily Distracted?**

(12:15 pm) No… well yes… but this one is a great idea my publisher loved. 

(12:15 pm) I’m doing an ABC book!

(12:15 pm) 26 adorable animals!

**(12:16 pm) And I suppose you set aside your current work for it?**

(12:16 pm) Just a little this morning to outline it and see what letters need filling. But I’ll work on the birthday party art after lunch.

**(12:18 pm) Do you ever do naughty art of your characters? I hear there’s whole vaults of porn drawn by Disney animators of beloved characters that they have to keep hidden.**

(12:19 pm) Ha! No way that’s true! And no way I’m drawing my sweet, innocent kitten like that.

(12:19 pm) Full disclosure, I have done some fanart for Lord of the Rings.

**(12:19 pm) Let me see it.**

(12:19 pm) No.

**(12:20 pm) Ugh fine.**

**(12:21 pm) How’d you get started with your characters anyway?**

**(12:21 pm) Sorry if this sounds like an interview, but I don’t know who you are and can’t read an *actual* interview.**

(12:24 pm) You can look it up. James Evans.

**(12:24 pm) No you aren’t.**

(12:24 pm) Yes, I am.

**(12:26 pm) Harry Potter is James Evans, everyone knows that. If you’re going to give me a fake name, you should try and make it believable.**

(12:28 pm) [image: Harry Potter holding a ‘Molly Meow’ notepad with the message ‘Hey 37! #4 Honest!’ written on it]

(12:28 pm) I liked the anonymity between us, but it’s been a few days and I don’t mind you knowing anymore.

(12:31 pm) You ok?

(12:34 pm) It’s ok if you need a minute.

(12:42 pm) Or 48.

(2:12 pm) Or 5 hours.

(4:45 pm) Text me when you’re out of work?

**(7:22 pm) I’m sorry. That was sort of a big thing to process.**

(7:24 pm) Yeah that’s ok. How many people get a random famous person as a wrong number? But I’m just a regular guy, doing a regular job.

**(7:25 pm) Right. I’m just a little tired of the universe fucking with me.**

(7:25 pm) Ditto.

**(7:29 pm) I don’t know how to say this…**

(7:30 pm) All at once. Rip the plaster right off.

(7:30 pm) If you don’t want to text me anymore, I understand.

**(7:31 pm) No it’s - hold on**

**(7:34 pm) [image: Draco Malfoy holding a legal pad with the message ‘permanent killjoy’ written on it]**

(7:34 pm) Bwah haha ha!!

(7:34 pm) Well isn’t that a fucking plot twist?

(7:34 pm) This is the funniest thing that’s happened to me in forever.

(7:35 pm) This will *definitely* become a Molly Meow story.

**(7:35 pm) You’re not angry?**

(7:35 pm) After chance, fate, destiny brought us together again?! No way! 

(7:36 pm) Draco Malfoy is an accountant!

(7:36 pm) Merlin, you used to be such a brat and now… I can’t even stop laughing to type.

(7:36 pm) There is no job more boring than yours. Easy enough to see you aren’t up to anything nefarious. 

(7:36 pm) Or anything at all really.

(7:37 pm) You do crossword puzzles on your lunch break.

(7:37 pm) And eat the same dull thing for lunch every day.

**(7:38 pm) Ok, ok. I get it. Damn, stop describing me.**

(7:38 pm) I’ve had loads of fun these last few days.

(7:38 pm) And the war was nearly 7 years ago. We’re not the same people we were then.

(7:38 pm) Don’t spend the whole night panicking. It’s fine. 

(7:38 pm) Enjoy your dinner and text me tomorrow.

**(7:39 pm) Goodnight Harry**

(7:39 pm) Goodnight Draco

\--------  
\--------

(3:57 pm) I’m living a charmed life because it’s 4 in the afternoon and I’m only just now getting dressed.

(3:58 pm) And that’s only because I’m meeting friends tonight and don’t want to make them jealous.

(4:39 pm) I’m hoping it won’t be weird. With 73 there.

(5:05 pm) Of course it’s going to be weird. It always is.

**(5:48 pm) You said it wasn’t so bad. Do I need to revoke #4 Honest?**

(5:49 pm) Why are you so late leaving work today?

**(5:49 pm) Useless meeting ran long!**

**(5:50 pm) I’ll admit I’m *extremely* jealous that you get to work from home in pyjamas.**

**(5:50 pm) Good luck with 73 tonight. You can text me if you need to look busy.**

(5:52 pm) I wouldn’t want to bother you…

**(5:53 pm) You’ve bothered me all week at my paying job, but you don’t want to bother me while I’m lazing around on my sofa in pyjamas?**

(5:53 pm) Yeah, ok I see where that’s weird.

(5:54 pm) Thanks for the offer. This shouldn’t be too bad. Just the usual group of us going for drinks. Very casual.

**(5:54 pm) Sounds like fun.**

(5:55 pm) It will be. 

(5:55 pm) Or it’ll be hellishly awkward with everyone talking about the upcoming wedding. It’s a toss-up, really.

**(5:56 pm) Ouch. Is 73 bringing a date?**

(5:56 pm) To the wedding, or to the pub?

**(5:56 pm) Either? Both?**

(5:57 pm) Definitely yes to the wedding. Not sure about the pub.

(5:57 pm) It might be nice having company tonight?

**(5:58 pm) I’m sure your friends will be very supportive.**

(5:58 pm) No, I meant you. Want to meet up? Be my steadfast support against 73 and the wedding talk?

**(6:03 pm) Really?**

(6:04 pm) Yeah? Is that weird?

**(6:04 pm) No, actually that sounds like fun.**

**(6:04 pm) Where?**

(6:06 pm) Incognito - you know it? It’s a muggle-wizard blend. Pretty casual.

**(6:07 pm) Google says it’s not far from my flat. What time?**

(6:08 pm) Around 7:30. We’ll be in the back left corner (always are) and really loud. 

**(6:09 pm) Ok great. Is it ok if I bring a friend? I already feel outnumbered by Gryffindors.**

(6:09 pm) Yeah, absolutely. The more the merrier.

(6:09 pm) Ooh, a real life enemies-to-friends. This is very exciting!

**(6:10 pm) What’s that?**

(6:10 pm) Not a reader of fanfic? That’s ok, I can explain.

(6:10 pm) In great detail.

**(6:11 pm) Reader of fanfic. Is that #8 on the pro list or #4 on the con list?**

(6:11 pm) #8. You’ll be a fan too by the time the night is out.

**(6:12 pm) Looking forward to it. See you soon!**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure everyone's going to ask about the meet-up at the pub so I'll go ahead and tell you it's in the works!


End file.
